A directive microphone is installed to direct the directive axis of a microphone unit in the microphone toward an audio source for optimal sound collection. The directive axis of a microphone unit is usually directed toward the front of the microphone. In this case, the microphone is installed to direct the front of the microphone toward an audio source in order to direct the directive axis toward the audio source, and a cord extends opposite to the audio source (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-148325).
FIG. 5 illustrates a typical known microphone having a directive axis toward the front. This microphone 1′ includes a sound collector 21 at the front end of a body 2 of the microphone and a cord 22 extending from the rear end. The sound collector 21 includes a front sound collector 21a at the front end of the body 2 and a lateral sound collector 21b on a lateral wall close to the front end, and has a directive axis D′ toward the front of the body 2.
In the case where the microphone 1′ including the cord 22 on the opposite side to the audio source is used in order to collect voice of a speaker as the audio source in video broadcast such as television, the front of the microphone is directed toward the speaker while the long cord extends toward shooting equipment. This cord thereby appears in video images to impair the appearance of the images. Similarly, a boundary microphone on a desk used in, for example, a news program also has a cord extending from the rear end of a housing of the boundary microphone, which may cause this cord to appear in video images.
In use of such a microphone, the cord is required to be installed toward the audio source so as not to appear in video images.